Hatred
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Enma is supposed to hate Tsuna but Tsuna is just so kind so sweet. Enma just can't hate him and to make matter worse is that Enma find Tsuna moaning his name  Suprise fic for Rukiyo
1. Chapter 1

Tony: Hey everyone it's Tony here

Rosso: and were her for a surprise fic for Rukiyo on fanfiction

Acerbus: Her story is pure gold

Tony: so we made here a gift

Rosso: Let's hope she likes it!

X x X x Hatred X x X x

Tsuna and Enma were talking about the inheritance ceremony, which was to take place a few days later. Enma was on guard duty.

"I was told by the ninth, that I have to decide whether to be the tenth the morning before the ceremony." Tsuna said "The Vongola ninth said that? Tsuna nodded and said "the Ninth said it my choice but I know he mean I have I think you know Enma-kun, that I'm not fit to be a Mafia boss. I suck at sports and studies. I don't think I can give order to anyone" "Why are you telling me this?" Enma asked "AHHH sorry it's just I never had anyone else to talk to about the Mafia with! You're the only one that understands what it's like." Tsuna said softly "Unlike your lot, my family had suffered a lot" Tsuna was confused and asked why. "The Shimon family suffered a lot from other families because we're famous as a weak and small family. You could never understand our pain Tsuna-kun." "Sorry Enma-kun" Tsuna said sympathetically. "But …. But there are times where I feel like I could be friend with you Tsuna-kun."

"Tsuna-kun your different from other scary Mafia people" "I already consider us friends" Tsuna said "I mean Rauji-kun is playing along as Lambo's subordinate, Sasagawa-senpai has formed a friendly rivalry with Aoba-san, Yamamoto has a new member on the baseball team, Gokudera-kun was really excited he could talk to Shitt P., Rosso-kun was excited to show off his energy condenser to Ariana-san(much to Acerbus' dismay ) and even Sadao-san was (kinda) happy to find a new sparring partner. So even without the ceremony I'll still consider us friends Enma-kun." Tsuna was about to say something else but his mother yelled up saying the bath was ready "ahh Oka why don't you hop in first Enma-kun" Tsuna asked "You go ahead and go first" Enma insisted Tsuna gave in and went first.

Enma sighed and sat there for about 10 minutes before he pulled out a cell phone from his backpack opened it then closed it, he was getting kind of sleepy, he had to wash his face to not fall asleep while calling Adelheid, Enma got up and started to walk toward the bathroom "maybe Vongola's not so bad." Enma said quieter than ever,Enma was supposed to hate Vongola but why … why did he feel this way towards Tsuna.. Why? Enma metally slapped himself" Im supposed to hate Vongola HATE IT HATE! Then he thought that Tsuna might think I'd be rude for Enma to walk in on him; he pondered this thought for about 3 second before deciding Tsuna surely wouldn't mind. Enma mumbled "Why is it Shimon that had to suffer why not Vongola? Damn you Vongola Primo." He was about to open the bathroom door when he heard splashing sounds and Tsuna voice uttering a muffled sound that vaguely sound like an "Em" Tsuna's voice soundly lovely to Enma and surely he wasn't the only one who thought that (but then again we ALL know who that is). Enma took a deep breath before walking in idly

…

…

…

…

Enma's eyes widens greatly as he saw the scene in front of him, Tsuna body half above(mostly lower half) the water was stroking himself just as he finished another moan of what Enma now understood as his own name.

Tsuna saw Enma and gasped

XxXxX END XxXxX

Tony: …. I DID say it was a twoshot

Rosso: what's gonna happen

Sadao: who gonna Die (not really)

Acerbus: AND WILL ENMA rape QUESTION TSUNA ABOUT THIS FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Tony: HATRED!


	2. Chapter 2

Tony: Hello everyone

Rosso: were here with the second Smutty chapter of Hatred

Acerbus: before our spazzy friend fry out grits

Sadao: ugh CAN WE GET THIS ON THE ROAD ALREADY I'm DYING TO KILL VENIZVIANO

Rosso: calm down dagger boy we still got my chapter to go before we kill each other

Sadao:*strikes with daggers*

Rosso:*block with arm blade*

Tony: AUGH lets start this chapter

~X~X~X Hatred X~X~X~

Enma stood there and stared, the boy who had though he had a friendship with was moaning to his name. Thoughts rushed to his head. Was Tsuna planning to use him, no most certainly no that voice he used it was not a fake voice Enma had heard some much, it was a voice of pure friendliness. Tsuna had no intention of using Enma. Either way Enma looked at Tsuna, his body glistening because of the water and soap, his nipples hard and hair soaked. He looked so irresistible. Enma just wanted him he fought against himself he has to destroy Vongola, for Shimon for all the pain the Primo caused to Shimon. He has to HATE Vongola and most of all he HAS to hate Tsuna. Enma was torn he can't hate Tsuna but … but he HAS to … he has to.

Enma looked at Tsuna with those same non-caring eyes. Tsuna was heaving more heavily now a deeper shade of red, Tsuna was hoping this would not affect his relation with Enma; it hadn't well at least not with what Enma had planned. Enma began to unbutton his school uniform jacket "Enma … Kun?" Tsuna said partially confused; Enma removed his jacket and tossed it aside to reveal his perfect milky white skin. Enma then removed his pant and underwear and got in the water with Tsuna. Tsuna was still very confused by this, he was about to asked Enma something but before he could even open his mouth, Enma's lips crashed against his, harshly pressing against Tsuna soft lip, leaving a bruise or two. Tsuna felt Enma tongue pressing at his lower lip wanting entrance and it was going to get whether Tsuna wanted it or not.

Tsuna opened his mouth, just barely for Enma tongue to enter. Enma easily dominated Tsuna's mouth exploring the hot cavern after what seemed like hours Enma pulled away their mouth connected by a single string of saliva that was broken in not even a second. Enma was just done yet he began to nibble and lick at Tsuna's left nipple, he was twisting and fondling the other nipple. Tsuan was panting heavily and was practically melting because of the heat he was giving off every time Enma ran his tongue up a nipple or pinched it "ahh E-Enma-k-kun" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Enma decided that was enough teasing after he lifted Tsuna a bit more out of the water. Tsuna was half leaning, half-sitting with Enma slowly running his tongue down Tsuna's chest and abdomen. Tsuna was slightly shaking until Enma got down to Tsuna's length. Enma breathe over it teasing, Tsuna with Enma's hot breath. Enma started to lick at the head of Tsuna's hardened erection Enma licked around it as if it was a lollipop. Enma hadn't even started sucking on it and Tsuna was already a puddle of moans, he was moaning a bit too loud he was wondering why his mother still hadn't come in wondering what the commotion was. But then again his mother was clueless; Enma began to barely take Tsuna length in his mouth lapping a drop of pre-cum that had form at Tsuna's tip. Enma was taking more and more slowly making sure it was both painful and pleasuring for Tsuna. Tsuna;s has a line of drool running down the side of his mouth and his eye were already glazed over in lust and disbelief that Enma, his own friend was in a bathtub with his sucking him off it was unbelievable. Once Enma got ¾ in, he start to bob his head up and down one Tsuna's length taking out more and more with head bob go back and forth, teasing Tsuna far too much he lapped up the pre-cum that covered the head of his length ,it's taste was salty but also kind of sweet(like sea-salt ice cream).

Enma Ran his fingers up Tsuna abdomen and chest before he pressed the finger at his mouth. Tsuna eagerly took them in his mouth; he was enticed, captured by the charm of Enma Kozato. Tsuna licked at them as if they were Tsuna favorite lollipop, Orange, Tsuna found it kind of odd how his favorite flavor was Orange. Ryohei lemon, Lambo, green apple, Gokudera, Cherry, Yamamoto, Blue raspberry, Chrome and Mukuro's, blueberry, Hibari's was oddly enough grape, Rosso had particularly liked a mixture of grape and blue raspberry even though it wasn't his favorite. Acerbus, liked blackberry and Sadao had no desire for anything sweet.

But that aside it didn't take long for the finger to be wet and moist. Enma pulled out the fingers out of Tsuna's mouth and lifted Tsuna's ass out off the water more and, without warning shoved a finger in Tsuna's tight heat. Tsuna yelped and squirmed with only made the finger going in deeper Enma pulled out a bit and insert another finger "he's tight" Enma thought "or at least tighter than I expected" He slowly began to scissor Tsuna. For a while he just kept scissoring looking at Tsuna's hot body, his flushed erection his pale skin. Enma snapped out of his daze and lifted Tsuna's legs above the water barely manage to stay above the water by grasping the side of the tub.

Enma pressed his hardened length against Tsuna's hole before he quickly pushed the head of his 7 inch length in. Tsuna yelped loudly "nyagh E-Enma-kun j-just go in, m-more" Enma couldn't resist the adorable brunette below his he quickly pushed in more. Tsuna squirmed and moan louder and lewdly, which only made Enma pushed in deeper once he was fully sheathed he waited for Tsuna to adjust it took shorter than Enma had expected he was surprised a bit but snapped out of it and started to thrust into Tsuna. He used one hand to grip Tsuna's erection length and the other the grip his hip.

Enma quickly started to thrust into Tsuna, loving the tightness and heat of it. This was obviously his first time; Adelheid would have done it if he asked but Enma was always fighting off other family with whatever strength he had to think about anything else. This felt amazing to Enma he thrust faster and faster in to Tsuna almost pounding him into the tub. Enma pumped Tsuna' erection in time with his thrust, Tsuna as his hadn't already been tortured enough had to deal with all this it didn't take long for him to cum. His seed splash over Enma hand and his abdomen. Enma licked the sticky fluid, not all of it but some of it. It still tasted the same, accept slightly sweeter. Enma looked down at Tsuna. Enma wished he hadn't the sighted of Tsuna's looked up at him with his glazed eyes, his seed all over his abdomen and perk nipples, It drove Enma over the edge with one last hard thrust Enma harshly released his Seed inside Tsuna he didn't intended this. As a matter of fact he never intended for this entire rendezvous to happen in the first place but he didn't care at least not now he didn't. Enma pulled out and the two boys quickly washed up and went back to Tsuna's room. As they were heading upstairs Enma thought "Maybe Vongola's not so bad after all."

X~X~X~ENDX~X~X~X

Tony:*dead*

Rosso: he died from over working himself with the forgotten guardian's

Acerbus: Hatred

Sadao: and a cheap as Vocaloid fan fiction collab

Rosso: poor boy died on his cheap ass inflatable chair

Acerbus: anyways here Rukiyo it's done

Rosso: NOW YOU BETTER ENJOY OR WE'LL BEAT YOU WITH A RAKE ^ ^

Acerbus: Rosso that isn't very nice

Rosso: okay okay just we hope you like it now we need a break

Acerbus: *sits on another cheap ass inflatable chair*

All except the dead boy(Tony): SEE YA LATER


End file.
